w3hfandomcom-20200216-history
Conduria
Conduria lies between Norike to the northwest, and north across the Whispering Sea, Cyrennia to the east over Inisgaful's Heights, and the Virak Highlands to the south. Central to the western world, Conduria is a buffer between disparate and often violently different cultures. The region is connected based on a common historical, social and cultural identity. A dark and often mysterious place, travel through Conduria off of the well traveled roads is dangerous and ill advised. There is an almost universal phobia of the dark in the region, with terrible monsters thought to roam outside of the safe walls of the many cities. Despite the number of kingdoms and states most of Conduria is unexplored, and infrequently travelled. Condurians are a superstitious people, clinging to their gods tighter than almost any other region in the known world. History WIP Geography WIP Culture In the west is what is known as the Morvian Kingship. In times past the Morvians arrived across the seas Whispering and Thyrrian from Norike as raiders and settlers, colonizing parts of northern Geledonny, and western Conduria. Despite political tension and frequent conflict, they are forever bound by their common heritage. In the east Condurian Culture is dominant, the oldest culture in the region. Condurians boast many gods, more than Morvian and the Alokondur combined. In the south are the Alokondur, a cultural group defined by their Elfish nature, and their adherence to old Alokan traditions. It has been centuries since the fall of the old empire, but many Alokondur can trace their ancestors back to those days, and reminisce fondly over it. A place of great learning, and a central location between Lovartinia and Conduria, many Alokondur lords are very wealthy, and distinctly powerful. Religion WIP Politics Condurian politics are defined by what are known as Circles, strong political allegiances for defense and for trade. The Condurian Circles typically have historical and cultural commonalities as well as marital alliances. The layout of Condurian politics is constantly changing based on the fact of the impermanence of the Circle system, though many of the Circles haven't changed in any great way since their formation. Membership in a circle is often based on need and necessitated in times of conflict. Most states in Conduria are small and militarily weak, and the Circles provide a kind of protection they would be otherwise without. Functionally independent, the members of a given Circle provide free passage between their cities to citizens of their fellow members. Balkenewt, Kolyart, Costikan, Tsovin, Osro and the Low Countries exist outside of any circles. With the exception of Kolyart all of these states are powerful enough to defend themselves, though it does not mean that they are closed to trade or alliance in times of conflict. Existing outside of a Circle is often a difficult task, as some Circles restrict outside trade, or heavily tax trade that crosses their territory. Geledonny, Thyrr, and Talaeg exist outside of the Condurian Circles as well, though they are less directly affected by their existence. They are more accurately in their own West Condurian sphere. Circles The Wennish Circle The Oldest and one of the best known of the Condurian Circles, the Wennish Circle comes together through a common history of aggression and domination by their western neighbors in Costikan. The Wennish Circle is one of the most unified of the Condurian Circles when it comes to culture and religion. Temples and groves to their deities can be found throughout the Circle regardless of country, and the member states often put forth combined funds to the construction and defense of new temples, and neutral cities. Militarily the Wennish Circle is one of the most powerful. The Issmor Circle Distinct among the Condurian Circles, the Issmor Circle has both Morvian and Condurian elements. Issperough has a strong Condurian culture, while Athelgard and Kenley are both proudly Morvian. Issperough held out against Morvian incursions unlike its other Condurian neighbors, and even though there are Morvians within its borders, the ruling families have remained Condurian. The Issmor Circle occupies a lucrative location on the Bright Sea, allowing them access to Lovartine commerce further south. The Kynewit Circle The Kynewit Circle is bound by a common language group, and their proud Alokan heritage. Though the old empire has long since dissolved the states of the Kynewit Circle still maintain the sometimes labyrinthine political structure of their distant forebears. Of all of the Condurian Circles, the cities of the Kynewit Circle are some of the most consistently aligned. The Old Kingdoms The Old Kingdoms are the states established during the invasion of the Morvians in the middle of the Second Era. They brought Noric administrative concepts into Conduria. Their early unity against the locals was a major reason for the creation of the early institutions that would become Circles. The Esmark Circle The Esmark Circle is a trade union and one of the only Condurian Circles with access and trade rights with the Great Northern Empire. The Kingdom of Sanginnis has often joined the Wennish Circle, and the Esmark Circle has close ties to that Circle. The Eludian Circle The Eludian Circle is another Circle that shares Alokan origin, though much more of the population are Condurian than in the Kynewit Circle. In the past the Eludian Circle has frequently traded cities with members of the Wennish and Kynewit Circles.